Between The Row: So Random
by Saintsrow23
Summary: The third street saints between the row, the saints will meet old characters from past games and rivals. But will they find who they are really looking for? Johnny. (Shaundixboss)
1. Chapter 1

So Random 1 (At the headquarters)

The boss looking out the window while it was thunder storming, his hair all wet because of the raining.

When all of a sudden Shaundi came into the headquarters "anybody here!" Shaundi yelled scanning the headquarters until she seen her boss looking out the window.

"You know you could get struck by lightning" Shaundi said eyeing me from behind with a little worry in her voice.

I jumped at the voice I heard and got out of the window. My hair was dripping down my shirt. Soaking wet.

"Shaundi, I said I thought you were going on a date..." I said turning my attention to her

"I was but I decided not to."

"Why? Did he bail on you? I looked at her and chuckled

She looked at me annoyed "I cancelled". She said rolling her eyes

"Want something to drink" I asked

"No, thanks" she replied

I made my way to the couch to sit down, and Shaundi did the same when she sat on the couch, she turned her face to me. And asked what is wrong with herself.

I had to try and make her feel better I was debating on whether to say this or that... So I just said whatever came to me first

"Nothing's wrong with you, your just going through some stuff".

I said shifting away from her. I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen, Shaundi did the same and followed behind me.

"Why did I cancel? Boss?" I have all these thoughts in my head telling me to let go this other guy... We're never gonna be together... The other guy is an amazing person" she said with excitement

"I don't know maybe you just have deep feelings for that someone else."

Shaundi eyes glimmered when she met her boss eyes

"Maybe your still feeling guilty about Johnny. I personally don't know, but I hope you figure it out, because your my best friend and I want the best for you Shaundi".

Shaundi smiled "thanks"

I smirked back at her "no problem".

Someone knocked on the door and I went to answer it, when I opened the door It was a guy, an angry looking guy.

"WHERE IS SHAUNDI!" He yelled

"Woah woah woah, chillll dude" I said

Shaundi came to the door "what are you doing here" she asked the kid at the door, crossing her arms

"Now your with him" he asked pointing at me with rage that could kill.

"Man, it's not even like that I think of Shaundi like a sister I told him. Interrupting what was about to be said next, I stood back again with crossed arms.

"YOU STOOD ME UP! He yelled storming off

"Shaundi, I said "what's his deal?"

"Forget about what he said it's not your problem anyway" she said storming off to her room.

What's her deal? I thought must've been something I said.

I started after Shaundi. "What's exactly is going on Shaundi? Was it something I said" I asked

Shaundi went in her room and slammed the door behind her, it made a glass fall on the far left of the headquarters scatter into many little pieces.

"Shaundi, you know, you can get really annoying, when you just go and hide, and don't tell anyone about your feelings and problems." I said everything was just slipping out of my mouth and I was afraid of what Shaundi was gonna say back.

She screamed so loud that people across the street could hear her clearly, "WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I lost my best friend and now I have nothing..." She said her voice cracking and at the same time getting lower everytime she spoke.

"Open up. Shaundi. I'm sorry. I pleaded, I didn't mean what I said"

She opened the door with tears in her eyes, I pulled her into a tight hug and snuggled her for a minute. It was as if we did not want to let go. Until I pulled away.

"Shaundi, you still have me. I'm here right?" I asked, she looked up into my eyes and I stared back

"Yeah but -

I cut her off "but what?! Shaundi... can anything I do make you happy?"

She rolled her eyes as if she wasn't listening

"I try and try to make you happy! But you don't give me the time of the day. all you ever do is whine over what Johnny would have liked. "You know what Shaundi? I'm sorry if I'm not Gat... But I should've been the one to die! so I wouldn't have to deal with seeing you breakdown like you do. It hurts me Shaundi it really does" I said my voice cracking as if I was about to break down

"How dare you say something like that I love you and I loved Johnny, I'm sorry if showing how much I care is a problem!" I stared at her for a moment and thought for a moment there's always been this question going in and out of my head.

"Shaundi" I said calming down a little

"What?"

"There's always been this question... I wanted to ask you when Johnny died... If I died would you have been the same about my death meaning would you treat me how your treating Johnny?"

"Boss I love you, and I mean this one hundred percent... I didn't want you to die, neither one of you should've got hurt at all, that night.

I then pulled her into a hug because I always knew I could trust her

"Don't you ever pull that stunt on me again!" she said yelling at me

We pulled away "boss I love you, and anything you do want stop me from loving you" she said wiping her tears off her face.

"I love you to" I said. I never told any woman I loved her a day in my life but my mother and sisters, I helped her wash the tears away.

"I'm still mad at you" she said walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a short chapter.

So Random 2: Donnie

I looked out the window to see Shaundi coming to my door Donnie had already ran into my house scared about Shaundi he said he did something that got her really mad.

Shaundi knocked on my door really hard which scared me... I opened the door.

"Wha... What is going on?" I said acting like I didn't know what was going on

"Don't play this game with me. Where is Donnie?!" She said as she tried to come in but I blocked her from coming in. "Shaundi Donnie isn't here"... I said

"Your lying his car is in the drive way" she said her voice rising even more.

"I thought you was mad at me"

Shaundi pushed me out of the way and started to search for Donnie I followed behind her, "what did he do so bad anyway?"

"He did something that got me really mad he kissed me!" "I told him I had feelings for "someone" but never said who, and he said he had feelings for me, I told him I don't feel the same way but, he still goes and kisses me, so I pushed him away and slapped him she said fast.

"He ran out and I went after him!" She said going to check inside my room "boss, please tell me where he's at" my green eyes met hers and I kinda froze up

"I just let him in I never told him where to go" I said.

When Shaundi heard a noise in the kitchen she ran in there to find Donnie eating a sandwich before Shaundi could do anything I held her "Boss I'm not in the mood, let me go!" I held onto her tighter.

"Donnie run!" I yelled but he kept eating his sandwich until he was done then ran. Shaundi hit me hard and I fell on the floor. She saw me in pain and smiled

"That's what Donnie is gonna get"

"Your a feisty one I said, I like that" she looked at me and bit her lower lip

"Sorry Boss, gotta go".


	3. Chapter 3

So Random 3

I woke up freshened up and went to the kitchen to see Shaundi sitting down with her head down.

"Shaundi?"

"Shaundi?"

"Shaundi?!"

"Woah where am I" Shaundi said waking up...

"Everything ok Shaundi? How did you get into my house?"

"Remember the other day you gave me a key to your apartment telling me that I can come over anytime?"

"I remember now... You wanna get breakfast?"

"I'll go take a shower" she said

Shaundi came out of the shower an hour later and walked to the guest room I saw her then stared back at the television.

She came out with a different hairstyle and different clothes I studied Shaundi for a moment.

"Boss?" she said to me. Something wrong?

"Oh... No I was just..."

"Doing what? Staring?" She asked

"You look different... Different" I repeated avoiding the question

"In a bad way or good way she asked?"...

I paused for a moment I didn't know what to say "in a ... Good way" I said...

Shaundi stared at me I knew she could feel how nervous I was.

"Let's get going" I said getting off the couch quickly.

"Where to?"

"The broken shillelagh..."

I opened the door for Shaundi and she got in the car I closed her door then got in the car, there was a long awkward silence while I was driving that's when Shaundi began to speak.

"So Boss... She said biting her lip remember when we were young and I use to be fun?... Do you like young Shaundi better than this Mature Shaundi?"

I swallowed a big lump... "Shaundi it doesn't matter to me your perfect in anyway and everyway, know matter if it's your younger self or you"

"I know Shaundi said but back then I use to be fun and now I just want everyone to pay for what happened to Johnny"...

"Shaundi, that was you back then people change it's part of growing up."

We arrived at the broke shillelagh and we got a table for two, once we sat down me and Shaundi talked more.

"Shaundi I know your feelings for Johnny... you... in love with him but give someone else a chance?

"Boss! Shaundi yelled I'm not, I mean I wasn't in love with Gat!"

Well, you sure acted like it I meant to tell her but didn't.

"What made you bring that subject up anyway?" She said as she stared me in the eyes like she was trying really hard to get something out of me,

"Many, other guys like you" I said staring away

"Is that it? Shaundi said still staring at me because I feel like your holding back on something."

"Wait is this breakfast or a date?"

"We'll I..." I was speechless

"Was this supposed to be just breakfast or one of those I want to take you on a date but I don't know how to ask?"

"No, I denied. "I mean... What are the right words?" I said searching. Shaundi had a smile on her face

"Boss, Pierce said walking up to me and Shaundi. Can I sit with you two?"

"Sure Pierce" I said

Shaundi green eyes stared at me intensely, Pierce took a seat next to Shaundi and started to talk,

"Boss... Shaundi what are you two doing here together?"

Before Shaundi could speak something smart I cut her off,

"Well me and my best friend are about to have breakfast. Problem?"...

"No" Pierce said staring at me then at Shaundi smirking she have him an annoyed look.

"Can you pay for me boss?" Pierce said

"Oh how I love a guy who can pay for his on food" Shaundi said sarcastically

"Really?" Pierce asked

"Pierce she was being sarcastic" I said

"Sure, I'll pay"

"Thanks, I left my wallet at the headquarters"

"Sure Pierce sure." Shaundi said

"Boss as you were saying... Shaundi said looking at me

"Oh forget it"

"Come on boss tell me"

I smirked at her... "later?..." I knew she would forget, I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

So Random 4

"Fist pumping really?" Pierce I said you really know how to dance"

"Boss, this is party dancing! He yelled to me "you should give it a try"

"I'm good!" I yelled back.

I saw Shaundi at the bar section and decided to walk over and talk to her.

"Shaundi... I said very slowly is there room for one more?"

"Always" she said smiling

"Wow, Shaundi it's been quite a long time since I seen that beautiful smile of yours. You should show it more often", I said she stared at me for a moment... Then she turned her face to the side and blushed.

"Boss... it's so good to finally see you I was looking for you all over the place"

"Figured" I said smirking at her once more

"What's that supposed to mean" she asked with a bright smile

"I'm just saying"

She rolled her eyes and put her hand on the counter, I did the same but instead put my hand ontop of hers. I squeezed her hand tight, making her blush once more. Our eyes were locked on each other now. Shaundi squeezed my hand back grabbing my other hand and intertwining hers with mines.

"Your hands are big" she said examining them

"That's how big my heart is for you, I said making her blush she smilied once again. "Shaundi am I the only one who can make you smile? Your beautiful with it and, it makes me happy"

"You make me happy also..."

"Remember when you got drunk and decided to start a fist fight with Johnny?" I said moving closer to her

"Yeah, I... Miss those days" she said voice cracking a bit. She seen that I moved closer and she moved away a bit it made me feel weird, like I didn't belong.

I put my hand on hers and she smacked it away "boss! I'm not in the mood!" I looked really hurt, because just a few seconds ago we were ok.

"Shaundi I... I..."

"What? What do you want? she asked rubbing her head with both hands. You could tell her temper was rising

"I have to go" I said getting up and walking away, but she grabbed my hand and turned me around. I had to admit I was really annoyed with her right now.

"Boss, I'm really sorry about the way I'm acting right now she said still holding onto my hand. We both looked down at our hands interwinded.

"Shaundi? Aren't you gonna let go?" I asked snapping her out of her thoughts"

"What do you mean?"

"Let go of my hand?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." She said smiling

"It's ok Shaundi, I get you don't want to be bothered with people right now..." She looked me deep in the eyes, our eyes locked not leaving each other's.

"Maybe... I want to be bothered with you" she said in a flirtious tone squeezing my tie, "who wears a tie to a party?" she said smiling at me. Then coming really close up to my face

"Ummm I do..." I said, right now it felt like me and Shaundi were in the room all alone. Because no one paid us any attention it was only my eyes on Shaundi's eyes. Our faces were inches apart from each other now, both of our eyes went down to one another's lips.

I could smell her perfume and strawberry scent again, she bit her lip and our eyes went from each other's lips to each other eyes.

"Boss, she said putting both hands on my chest "we should catch up with the others" she said interrupting the moment

I looked at her, "I agree" just then a guy turned Shaundi around

"Shaundi, honey, I made it just in time, he said kissing her on the lips she was shocked but gave it. They let go, and Shaundi's eyes met mines.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us?" He asked

"Boss, this is Charlie. Charlie this is my boss" we shook hands

"I was just leaving I said quickly walking down the stairs, I could feel them still staring at me until I bumped a woman.

"Hey you ok?" I asked, she recovered and her eyes met mines

"Hi" she said smiling

"You look familiar..." I said looking over her

"Oh really? Because I never met you before..."

I could tell she was shy because the way she spoke to me, she had a bit of an accent, and she seemed really friendly"

"What's your name?" I asked

"Eleanor"

"Your whole name..."

"Can't tell you that, you may be out to get me." She whispered like it was a secret. She defiantly reminded me of Kinzie, she was a little stubborn like Asha also.

Shaundi walked over and interrupted

"Boss? Who is this?" She asked concerned

"Shaundi, I said still looking Eleanor over. I'm having a conversation with her right now. I knew this made Shaundi really angry, she then walked away

"Tell me about you family... Eleanor"

"Well I'm looking for my brother that I never gotten to see. And the rest of my family I don't know where there at so... That's my story."

"Your my sister I said checking out her features, your my... Sister I... I can't believe this after so many years of looking for you!" I said almost crying

"I get it now shut up, she whispered "you don't want someone to figure out that were siblings" she lead me to my office and closed the door quietly.

"There coming!" She yelled

"May I ask who?"

"The Barbans, there coming after me. So I came looking for you, they said they have something that belongs to you... Something big."

"Clam down, do you know what there talking about?"

"If I knew what they were talking about do you think I would be here?"

"YES! You would, I said clutching my fist. Because I'm your big brother, I am supposed to protect you from any kind of danger! You hear me?!

"Brother... I know but I don't want you hurt, she said her voice cracking as if she was about to break down. "Your the only family I have left."

"Eleanor, what did you do so bad?" I almost yelled

"I killed there second in command..." It was in self defense!" I moved closer to her, fist still clutched.

"El, you think they care if it was self defense? There a gang... Gangs don't care about anything, they just take action, no thinking, they kill anything and everyone"

"Well... when you put it that way you make yourself and the saints sound so heartless" she said shaking her head.

"Your not leaving this headquarters, young lady... And don't try and fight with me about it."

"Geez, you sound like our father."


	5. Chapter 5

So random 5

I woke up, did my morning routine and went down stairs, the door bell rang which made me think who would come here at 6:30am. I opened the door and Shaundi appeared.

"Shaundi?"

"Hey boss, remember yesterday?"

"Yeah, the party"

"Don't play with me, you know what I am talking about"

"Shaundi, come in" she walked past me and into the pent house

I turned around and she pulled me into a hug, "boss, she said I'm so sorry for not telling you about my boyfriend... We let go and our eyes were locked. Her eyes traveled to my lips... Shaundi my eyes are right here, not down there. Then she kissed me I was shocked, like a lot... But fell deep into it.

She then let go "Shaundi what are you doing?" I said feeling my lips

"I wanted to see how you...-"

"How was it?"

"Average, she said. I gave her the look "I'm just kidding it was hot" she said blushing

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm mad at my boyfriend"

"Shaundi, I'm not the second guy here, you can't just cheat on him like that. I thought you broke up with him, that's why you kissed me."

"Boss, please calm down?"

I moved closer to her "Shaundi... Leave here now!" She grabbed ahold of my shirt bringing me closer to her.

"Calm down commander" she said in a flirtatious tone

"Don't call me commander" I said laughing

"Could I call you sexy?"

"Shaundi, you should leave. We don't need things going father then this."

"Maybe, I want things to go that way" she said smirking

"No" I said, she started tugging at my shirt. Shaundi maybe we can watch a movie or something? I said removing her hands from my shirt I buttoned my shirt back up.

"Why are you doing this? I didn't reply "boss come on, why?

"Because if you were dating me I wouldn't won't you cheating on me."

"Oh, your worried about that? I'll never cheat on you, I mean look at you." She said starting again at my shirt, I grabbed her hands and pinned her to the wall."

"Boss, wow, a different side of you"

"Shaundi think about Charlie's feelings ok?"

"I am" she said putting her arms around my neck our eyes locked.

"Shaundi, leave, it's for the better."

"Geez, your not convincing me"

"Shaundi"

"Yeah?"

"Why can't we just be friends"

"Sometimes a guy and woman cannot just be friends because they have feelings for each other..." I looked at her and laughed to myself

"Shaundi? Who told you that I have feelings for you? I don't, we're just friends.

"Best friends" she said winking at me

She then started to tug at my shirt again "stop Shaundi"

"Boss... Chill" she then pushed me off of her "what a tease, all that contact, and no action."

"Were nothing more than best friends"

"For now we are, She said grabbing my shirt "I know you have feelings for me" she said smiling

"Shaundi? How much did you drink?"

"Maybe 2 bottles? Not sure

Can't wait to tell her about herself I thought

"Shaundi, get some sleep take my room"

"But where would you sleep?"

"I'll take the couch"

"You don't have to sleep on the couch, you can come in the bed with me"

"No I can't"

"What your thinking it's not going to happen, trust me" she said with a serious expression

"Ok I'm down" we went in the room and Shaundi locked the door.

"Why are you locking the door?"

"I'm used to the door being locked when I'm asleep"

"Fine Shaundi" I said taking my shirt off then taking my pants off, now with just my underwear on. I looked up to see Shaundi staring at me. She noticed that I seen her and turned away.

"Shaundi?" I said. she turned around

"Yeah?"

"Is the drinks finally wearying away?"

"Yeah, I should change into something else..."

"I... I have some sweatpants"

"And what? You want me to sleep in my bra?

"Oh, sorry I forgot I have a shirt for you to."

I then started searching for some clothes. When I was done I turned around to find Shaundi inches away from my face. There was complete silence for a moment. "Here" I said interrupting the moment.

30 minutes later Shaundi came out, the sweatpants were a bit tight, but fitted her just right.

"Boss something wrong?" I became red. She had caught me staring.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that"

She came and took a seat next to me on the bed it was an awkward silence until I spoke "Shaundi did you know you kissed me? And was trying to take my shirt off?"

"Really? She said laughing. I don't remember... She said smirking

"And, it wasn't just one time, you tried multiple times to try and take my shirt off"

"Did it work?" She asked laughing

"Kind of" she started laughing again what was your reaction?"

"Shocked"

"As soon as you came in, you pulled me into a long kiss"

"Wow"

"How far was I from..."

"Very far because we weren't about to, do that anyways, I told you to think about Charlie"

"Yeah, sorry about that boss..."

"It's ok"

"Good night" I said. I cut the light off. 30 minutes later the door opened and Shaundi left out, she started crying which woke me up, I quickly went down stairs to see her crying. "Shaundi?" She didn't answer so I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her, come back to bed we could talk about this tomorrow I said.

She turned around put her arm around the back of my head and pushed me in for a kiss. "Shaundi let's go to bed?" I picked her up and carried her to the room. I put her on the bed and went on my side of the bed. When I turned on my side I felt Shaundi's arms wrap around my waist I turned around and looked at her she smilied.

"You want me to do that to you?" I asked

"Yeah... To comfort me" she said as I pulled her close to me"

"It's cold" she said

"Really? I have on only underwear and I'm not cold"

"Come a bit closer, boss"

"Alright"

Now there was no more space between us.


	6. Chapter 6

So Random 6

Shaundi woke up while I was putting my clothes on "we didn't... Did we?"

"Oh. No. But you wanted to, we also shared multiple kisses"

"What!" She said getting up, she pinned me to the wall

"What were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking? What were you thinking? You forced me into the kisses."

"I did?"

"Yeah" I said as she released me

"Don't tell Charlie please?"

"I'm not, just don't let it happen again"

"It won't" she said as she walked out and started for the bathroom.

"Who brought me clothes?" She said before exiting my room for the bathroom

"A random saint, I said. "I'm glad she did because, I got her number"

"Boss? Really" I didn't answer I just left the room and headed for the couch.

Shaundi came out of the shower and headed straight towards me "boss?"

"What?" I asked still looking at the television

"You, should find someone better than someone like her" she said getting the remote and shutting off the television.

"Shaundi! What do you want from me? You have Charlie, I don't have anyone, don't you think it's unfair to try and make decisions for someone else?"

"I'm not trying to make your decisions" she said grabbing her bag and heading towards the door.

"Shaundi" I said turning her around by her hand.

"What?" She said

"I'm sorry, Shaundi, I'm just saying it's not your problem. Don't worry about me, ok?"

"It's hard not to worry about you, I think about you all the time" she said embracing my cheek. This time I pulled Shaundi into a deep kiss, I put my hands around her hips. She dropped her bag and ran her hands through my hair. We let go, to catch our breaths, then went back at it again.

"Maybe we should stop?" Shaundi asked letting go of me

"I don't want to, I said "maybe we should" I said looking her in the eyes.

"Let's continue" she said pulling me back into the kiss, I lifted her up while still managing to lay kisses all around her neck. I walked to my door and kicked it open, I closed the door behind me. Shaundi was now standing I walked over to her and kissed her.

"She returned it for a second, then at the same time she started to unbutton my shirt. I hurried and took her shirt off and tossed it to the side. Now I could feel her soft skin as we kissed deeply. When my shirt was off she then started right away at my pants.

Before unbuttoning my pants she let her hair down, which made her look sexier. Her phone started to ring, when she answered it she was breathing heavily"

"Hey Charlie"

"Shaundi I need you to come over its a surprise"

"Ok" she said rolling her eyes she hung up the phone and started putting her shirt back on.

"What's going on" I asked

"Charlie needs me"

"So your just gonna leave me?"

"Boss I'm sorry"

Before she was able to open the door I turned her around and laid a kiss on her lips

"Bye, Shaundi. Be safe"


	7. Chapter 7

So Random 7

Sorry for the late update... I actually made at least 8 chapters trying to see which one will be chapter 7. Thanks for the reviews, enjoy. I also put Gat in the story I know it might mix the story up but I'm eager to have him in this story, I bet your wondering how did gat return! That's gonna come up also in the later chapters

Shaundi and Gat have been hanging out a lot since gat came back. Pierce was getting really annoyed and I wasn't really caring because Shaundi didn't see Gat in a long time.

When Shaundi and Gat came, I was flirting with a girl, like always but Shaundi interrupted us.

"Hey boss"

"Shaundi" I said keeping my eyes on the girl Shaundi noticed and began getting really annoyed. Because I usually give her all the attention. Gat also noticed and let out a small laugh.

"I have to go" she said moving away from me and getting up "I'll walk you to the elevator" I said getting up really fast. I could tell Shaundi was annoyed because she signed

"Goodnight kiss?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets

"Sure" she said kissing me

"Bye" I said before the elevator door closed

"Earth to boss? Johnny said shaking me, "earth to boss" he said again.

"Yeah? I asked

"That's your girlfriend or something?

Because me and Shaundi seen the way she kissed you" Shaundi agreed with Gat and they waited for an answer.

"No... My ex" I said smiling

"I don't kiss my exes like that" Shaundi added Johnny agreed

"You have exes I thought you only-" I cut Johnny off before he finished the sentence

"She was special... I said smiling "I really liked her, not anymore because I'm already looking at someone" I said turning my attention to Shaundi her eyes widened. Johnny seen this and bursted out laughing "no not you" I said running my hand through my hair. I could tell she knew I was nervous.

I walked back over to the couch to where Pierce was sleeping and tryed waking him up "Pierce!" I said shaking him.

"Shaundi? Is that you" he asked

"Yeah babe..." I said trying to hold back a laugh

"Don't do that, Shaundi said hitting me.

"Come on can I just see what he's dreaming about?" Johnny agreed letting out a laugh

"Fine boss. Go. Ahead" she daid annoyed

"How much do you like me Pierce"... Johnny said hitting my hand after asking, there was a long pause before Pierce finally spoke.

"I don't like you Shaundi he said I-"

"Don't say what I think your about to say" Shaundi said pacing back and forth

"... I love you" he said before shutting up again

"Hold up... Let me tape this" Johnny said pulling out his phone.

"I didn't catch that Pierce!? What did you say?"

"I love you Shaundi" he said once again

Me and Johnny bursted out laughing again and Shaundi just became even more embarrassed. Her cheeks even turned red

Pierce woke up then and looked straight at me "hey Pierce"

"Boss? Shaundi? Johnny?"

"How was your dream? You were dreaming about someone?"

"Yeah you and Shaundi were kissing... And I was laughing..."

I looked at Johnny and whispered something to him. Johnny laughed which made Shaundi glare at me. She pushed me on the couch and kicked me in the leg, I smiled at her, but instead she flashed me a look that could kill, man I swear If looks could kill I would've been dead right about now

"Don't you dare say anything!" She yelled

"Yeah Johnny said jumping in "I know who you have feelings for..."

"Johnny. Shut up." I said getting a bit nervous

Shaundi turned her attention to Johnny looking for an answer but instead he took a seat on the couch. When I got back onto my feet Shaundi glared at me again "don't you dare say anything about what just happened!"

"Shaundi? What's wrong" Pierce asked in a worried tone, all Shaundi did in return was she grabbed her bag and went in her room. Pierce turned to me looking for answers.

"What's wrong with her" he asked

I looked at him trying to hold back my laugh "you should know Pierce it was in your dream" I said accidentally

"I told her I loved her right?"

"Yeah" I said shaking my head

"She's gonna kill me" he said rubbing his head

"Before she does kill you Pierce be sure to invite us to watch" Johnny said while continuing to watch television.

"I'll go talk to her" I said starting to walk towards her room

"No... Don't" Pierce said loudly

"Whatever" I said continuing to walk to her room.

"Shaundi? Open up? It's your boss when I said that I heard footsteps going towards the door

"What do you want" she said sounding a bit annoyed

"Open up and you'll find out" I said

She opened the door and looked furiously at me I have to admit I was a bit afraid of what was about to happen was she gonna kill me or what "Shaundi, I said moving closer to her she stayed where she was at and looked me in the eyes. "Shaundi... I said looking at the ground I didn't know what to say, so Shaundi took my hand and lead me into her room.

She closed the door behind her and ordered me to sit on her bed, I sat down and she took at seat next to me.

It took a minute for me and Shaundi to speak but as soon as Shaundi broke the silence I was happy.

"Boss... What are you doing here she said removing some hair from her face it fell back in her face so I decided to do it, I moved my hand to the string of hair then pushed it back for her, our eyes locked while I did it.

"Well Shaundi it's about Pierce you should give him a chance..." I said hating myself for saying it but it was true.

Shaundi put her hand on my cheek "boss I... I can't" she said locking eyes with me seconds later Shaundi lips met mine until Pierce walked in on us we quickly moved away from each other.

"Pierce... What are you doing here?" she said wiping her lips, at that same moment Pierce also saw me wiping my lips.

"What did you two just do?"

"Nothing, we were talking about you..." Shaundi said

"Well Shaundi your boyfriend is here Chris" Pierce said smiling

"Wait. What." I said confused

"Could you two leave? Chris is here"

I gave Shaundi a dirty look before I left out and she went after me but I went in my room and closed the door in her face.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
